


小王子

by majorjelly



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: 小熊来自九老师的新文，偷面包来自洛老师的脑洞，我把它们变成了一个愚蠢的新年童话故事，拖着拖着又成了迟到的三王节礼物。祝所有的大朋友和小朋友三王节快乐！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小熊来自九老师的新文，偷面包来自洛老师的脑洞，我把它们变成了一个愚蠢的新年童话故事，拖着拖着又成了迟到的三王节礼物。祝所有的大朋友和小朋友三王节快乐！

加泰熊皮克睡醒的时候，感到一阵茫然。他打了个哈欠，用爪子擦了擦脸，走出冬眠的窝。

皮克惊呆了，外面白茫茫的一片，地上是还没化的雪，四周只有几片枯草。冬天还没过去，他可能早醒了一个月。寒风吹的他一抖，但他饿了，于是我们的小熊决定碰碰运气，离开窝去找早餐。

但是他醒的太早，荒野上没有活物，他找不到吃的。很快，他又迷了路，在雪地里团团转，找不到自己的窝。加泰熊皮克又冷又饿，只好坐下，孤独的望着远方，一朵积雨云跟在他头上，淅淅沥沥的下着雨夹雪，打湿了他厚厚的皮毛。

他委屈地坐了好久，远处出现了灯光和炊烟，皮克决定过去碰碰运气。

他来到一个小镇， 每栋房子的门上都挂着冬青花环和红浆果。小熊凑上去啃红浆果，一户一户走到了一家面包店的门前。橱窗里摆满了各种面包，透出温暖的光。几个浆果当然吃不饱，饥肠辘辘的皮克立刻被吸引住了。他甩甩身上的雪花，拱开面包店的门，钻进店里。他的积雨云畏惧室内的温度，留在了门外。皮克撞倒了一筐法棍，干脆笨手笨脚的抱着法棍啃了起来。

“天哪！我的店里有一只熊！”面包筐打翻的声音引来了店长，他吓坏了，立刻尖叫着去报警。

新年假期当值的是拉莫斯警长，这是个平静的小镇，所以他早早给他的好小伙子们放了假，自己留下来值班。他接到报警，立刻赶去现场。面包店门口已经积了一堆雪，他不得不踩着积雪才能打开店门。

这是拉莫斯警长第一次见到加泰熊皮克，对方正坐在面包堆里努力地啃面包。小熊吃了一身面包渣的样子立刻把他逗乐了，警长在林子里呆过，对付小动物很有经验。他轻轻走过去，抚上小熊的耳朵，见小熊忙着吃没反应，又把小熊拦进怀里，揉着小熊的脑袋和它说话。

“你怎么了小崽子，肚子饿了？这是一个好市民的店，你不能就这么闯进来偷面包。”皮克在他怀里拱了拱，埋头继续吃，他还没吃饱。

警长拉莫斯安慰店长说，“没什么大问题，只是一只饿坏了的小熊。”他连推带抱，最后用食物把皮克引诱到店外，店长很感激，送给拉莫斯一筐面包。天黑了，拉莫斯没有办法，只好抱着竹筐和面包，把小熊引回他自己的家，那朵积雨云跟在他们后面。

警长拉莫斯独自居住，别误会，他并不是一个孤独的人，他有很多朋友，警队里也有很多兄弟。但他自己住，房子里没有生火。皮克进屋时留下一串湿哒哒的脚印，积雨云也要跟着进门，但拉莫斯瞪了它一眼，说：“你别想进来弄湿我的客厅，一只熊就够我受了。”它只好委屈的再次靠在外面。

拉莫斯脱掉大衣，升起火，把皮克安顿在壁炉跟前，然后找来一条大毛巾，坐在地上给皮克擦爪子。他先把湿乎乎脏兮兮的爪子擦干净，再去揉擦小熊身上的雪花和水，一边和他说话。

皮克吃饱了，就抬起头去舔拉莫斯的脸。这个人照顾他，他很感激。拉莫斯躲不开，只好胡乱揉着皮克的脑袋，一人一熊揉作一团。等皮克累了，拉莫斯用软垫给他做了个窝，叮嘱他不能靠炉火太近，会把毛烧着。皮克在温暖饱足中团起来睡了。

加泰熊皮克在探长拉莫斯的家里住了半个月。大部分时候他继续睡觉，有时和拉莫斯一起出门去巡逻（皮克走的昂首挺胸非常威风），有时拉莫斯把他当作靠垫，靠在他身上读书给他听。他们读了半本陀思妥耶夫斯基，春天快要来了。

一天早晨，拉莫斯出门上班前皮克拱着他的腰不让他走。拉莫斯蹲下来揉着小熊的耳朵保证到：小熊崽子，我今天给你带你喜欢的那家蜂蜜蛋糕。皮克湿漉漉的蓝眼睛望着他，用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸。

“谢谢你的面包和火炉和书，”加泰熊皮克想，“我一定会报答你的。”

警长拉莫斯动用了一点点私人关系，抢到了那家限量供应的蜂蜜蛋糕。但当他兴高采烈的回到家，房子里空荡荡的。

加泰熊皮克走了。

 

警长拉莫斯第二次见到加泰熊皮克是在两个冬天之后。

两年里，他离开了小镇，换到城市上班。这是一座很大的城市，每天都有很多工作等待着他。

一家游戏公司关门了，警长拉莫斯登门确认，却在空荡荡的办公室里看到一只小熊。小熊呆呆地摊坐在地上，面前放着一个纸箱，一朵乌云悬在它头顶下雨，云朵不时被闪电照亮。

“小熊崽子？”警长拉莫斯难以置信的问，冲过去脱下外套，罩在小熊头上。

加泰熊皮克抬起头，呆呆地看着面前的人类。

是他的警长！

他愣住了，拉莫斯在他耳朵上撸了好几把，担忧地揉他的脸，他才爬起来，拼命去拱拉莫斯的腰。熟悉的气味让他充满信任。

他的警长！

拉莫斯被他拱的站不住，坐倒在地，他哈哈大笑，紧紧搂住怀里激动不已的小熊，雨水把他们俩都淋湿了。

警长拉莫斯像他们第一次见面那样，抱起地上湿乎乎的纸箱，领着加泰熊皮克回家。他把皮克的云朵关在公寓外面，找出毛巾来给他擦水，先从脏兮兮湿乎乎的爪子开始。

“你跑到哪儿去了？嗯？小笨熊？你一点也没长大！是不是和以前一样笨笨的找不到晚饭？”拉莫斯开心的搓着毛巾，小熊在他的揉搓下挣扎，后来干脆在毛巾下面玩儿捉迷藏。拉莫斯费了好大劲儿才给他擦干，没有壁炉，他便打开空调呼呼呼的用暖风吹。

“我等了你两个冬天，总是给你留一条面包。”拉莫斯用手呼啦小熊的毛，皮克眯着眼睛享受着。沙发可装不下这两个大个子，他们一起坐在地上。“现在瞧瞧是谁本事这么大，跑了这么远？”

接着他想起了小熊的纸箱，搬过来打开，里面的文件都被水泡皱了。

“破产结算......游戏开发项目书......熊和玫瑰......他们雇用你干活？！”警长拉莫斯愤怒的问，小熊用爪子遮住脸，“你还是个小熊崽呢！没有成年！这是非法雇佣童工！”小熊已经把头埋到拉莫斯的后腰不肯出来了。“别害怕小熊崽子，”拉莫斯揉揉小熊露在外面的尾巴，“要是让我看见那群混蛋，一定好好教训他们！让我看看，老板......杰拉德皮克，是吧？我记住了。”

 

他们再次生活在一起。勤劳敬业的警长拉莫斯负责赚钱养家，加泰熊皮克负责吃饭和暧床。拉莫斯早出晚归，皮克变得更粘人，总要跟去床上，拉莫斯只好搬到客厅睡地板，免得弄坏房东的家具。他给小熊买蜂蜜蛋糕，和小熊说工作见闻，玩儿捉迷藏，甚至从图书馆借了另一本陀思妥耶夫斯基继续读给皮克。

一天，拉莫斯看着皮克吃的心满意足，忽然决定逗逗他的小熊。

“你怎么这么能吃？”他把小熊的脑袋从蛋糕里拔出来，假装心痛的端详着，“我快要破产啦，警察的薪水可不多，很快就要养不起你了！”

加泰熊皮克惊呆了，他从没想过这个问题！他停下嘴，依依不舍地把最后一块蜂蜜蛋糕推给拉莫斯。拉莫斯看着他难过的样子，哈哈大笑起来。

第二天，拉莫斯上班的时候想起小熊的脸，还是忍不住笑。他跑去问税务组的同事，上次关门的游戏公司是不是雇佣了小动物来做吉祥物。“什么？加泰熊？”蓬蓬头马塞洛嚼着三明治，思考了一会儿，“没有，就是最普通的游戏公司，经营不善关门了。”他调出资料跟拉莫斯确认，游戏公司老板照片出现在屏幕上。拉莫斯看着那双蓝眼睛，心里的小兔子来了个三级跳。

他回到家，犹豫着要不要说说今天的发现。小熊看着他的神情，走回角落埋着头不肯见他，对蜂蜜蛋糕的诱惑也无动于衷。重逢后第一次，拉莫斯独自入眠。

很快，小熊病了。

 

警长拉莫斯度过了漫长而辛苦的一天，当他打开家门，水立刻漫了出来。公寓变成了一个大浴缸，橡皮鸭子撒欢的在客厅里飘着。小熊奄奄一息的趴在角落里，他的云不知怎么挤进公寓，还在哗啦啦的下着雨。

拉莫斯立刻冲过去，他想摇醒小熊，又想赶走积雨云。但小熊动也不动，只能睁开眼虚弱的看着他，那朵云牢牢地笼罩着他们。拉莫斯只好把小熊抱进浴室，沉的要了他半条命。他让小熊靠在浴缸里，给小熊打上伞，那朵云像淋浴喷头一样跟着他们洒水。接着，拉莫斯甩掉湿透了的衣服，开始和公寓里的水奋战。

这是个大工程，等公寓的积水勉强被清掉，拉莫斯已经累的直不起腰。他回到浴室，靠着浴缸瘫坐在地上。加泰熊皮克用湿热的鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭他的头发。

尽管浑身都在叫嚣着罢工，拉莫斯还是爬起来查看小熊。他的小熊，拉莫斯想，他当然要照顾这个信任他的朋友。

"你的鼻子好烫。"拉莫斯探身到雨伞下面，小熊的鼻尖和掌垫都散发着灼人的热度。

皮克轻轻哀嚎了一声，他头痛欲裂，一点动弹的力气也没有。

小熊知道原因。

拉莫斯看向他的一刻他就明白了，他的警长不再全心全意地忠诚于他，而犹豫和怀疑是一对好伙伴。他还在困惑发生了什么事，就被失落感和孤独感当头击中。于是皮克委屈地蜷缩起来，蜂蜜蛋糕失去了香味，日出日落失去了概念。积雨云欺负他，他很冷，身体却像燃烧一般疼痛。

"先吃点东西，好吗？你已经好几天没吃饭了，我很担心。"拉莫斯坚持着问他，"吃好了我就去叫医生，他们有魔法，能让你不难受。"

我知道什么是医生，皮克想，但他们治不好我。他向前倾身，搂住好警长的腿不松爪。

"小熊崽子？你是难受还是睡着了？"拉莫斯钻在雨伞下面，不知所措的搂住他的小熊。

他还是累到不行，而雨还是在下。

 

加泰熊皮克再次离开了。

拉莫斯第二天从床上醒来，一朵雨伞撑在浴缸里，他的小熊和小熊的云都不见了。

他想过发寻熊启事：

“寻找走失加泰熊一只。棕色，半人高，喜欢蜂蜜蛋糕和陀思妥耶夫斯基。”没有配图。

当你拼命阻止一只熊啃你的腰带的时候，是不会想起合影的，拉莫斯感到很孤独，希望这次他的小熊能记住回家的路。

 

三天后，公寓门被敲响了。

拉莫斯拉开门，一个湿漉漉的高大男人站在门外，他有一双蓝色的大眼睛，头顶上还有一朵正在下雨的云。

拉莫斯啪的关上了门。

一分钟后，他再次打开门，男人还是呆呆的站在门口，眼睛也变的水汪汪的了。

“人留下，云不准进来。”

接着，一条毛巾被扔在男人脸上。

“还有，自己把爪子擦干净。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

拉莫斯坐回地板，人类杰拉德皮克紧挨着他坐下，狼吞虎咽地吃着蛋糕，脸都要埋进盘子。他们都占着自己熟悉的老位置。

“别吃光，这是我留给我的小熊的，他晚上回来肚子会饿。”拉莫斯的声音冷得像冬天。

皮克腮帮子鼓得像仓鼠，委屈地小声说，“我也饿。”他裹着毛巾团成一团，只有手和脑袋露在外面。蓝眼睛看起来更大了。

拉莫斯决定比起人类，此时的皮克还是更像熊一些，而且他的耳朵和头发的手感看起来和小熊一样好。

他伸出手，皮克像他们做过无数次的那样，轻轻靠进他的手心休息，他累坏了。

“你不是小熊崽吗？变成这么大，我简直认不出你。”拉莫斯轻轻说，他的嗓子像是融化了，仿佛坚硬一点就会吓跑他的小熊，“还是说加泰熊国公民都会长得特别大只？”

“看体重。”皮克嘟囔着说，他干脆放下盘子，像以前一样整个钻进对方怀里。

拉莫斯立刻僵硬的像一块牛轧糖，抱住一只小熊和抱住一个比他还高的男人可不是一个难度。最终他还是把皮克圈在了怀里，以一个复杂的姿势紧紧搂住失而复得的伙伴。人没有熊那么沉了，拉莫斯想，我也不会再让你随便跑丢，至少这一刻不会。

可是皮克又变得不安分起来，他在好警长的肩窝里左蹭蹭右蹭蹭，嗅了嗅，“你不香了，”他抬起头困惑的看着拉莫斯，“你一直有一股面包的甜味儿，可好闻了。”

“你当我是面包？”拉莫斯难以置信的反问。

皮克还在认真思考，拉莫斯的拳头已经锤在他肩上。“你这个混蛋，”他展现出了自己优异的身体素质，对着皮克一阵猛锤，“我收留的是一只回不去家的小笨熊！不是一个吃白食的混蛋！你还忘恩负义，不告而别，一次又一次……”好警长觉得自己被骗了，不知是愤怒还是伤心，一边咒骂着，一边红了眼睛。

皮克被拉莫斯摁在怀里打，躲也躲不开，只能一边讨好求饶，一边伸出长手长脚圈住拉莫斯。等拉莫斯打累了，他们还维持着紧紧相拥的状态。

“嘿，嘿，塞尔吉奥，别打了。”他认真的看着气喘吁吁的男人，这是他第一次喊出拉莫斯的名字，好警长生气的时候眼睛会睁得更大，像一只生气的鹿。“别担心，我会照顾好你的，就像你照顾过我一样。”

他的保证显然无法让拉莫斯放心，“你再自作主张的跑走试试看！”他的眼睛还红着，可还是咬牙切齿的说。

“再也不会了，我保证。除非你把我赶走。还有哪个笨蛋会在下雪的圣诞节把一只熊领回家？”皮克抽抽鼻子，接着说，“所以我能把剩下的蛋糕吃完吗？刚才还没有吃饱。”

拉莫斯恨不得连盘子带蛋糕都扣在皮克脸上。

 

很快，拉莫斯就明白了皮克所说的“照顾”是什么意思。

他迅速的找到了一份端盘子的工作，还兼职清扫、收纳、做咖啡、卖甜点，有空还会钻进后厨跟着厨师一起干活。Café Rainy Bear，下雨熊餐厅，就在拉莫斯所在的警署对面，而老板正是杰拉德皮克本人。

餐厅橱窗上画着一只憨态可掬的小加泰熊，它打着一把伞，橱窗外真的停着一朵云，下雨还是下雪，全看云的心情。

“全市最好的蜂蜜蛋糕！”餐厅门口的黑板上这样写着。

“不过如果你们晚上来，我会推荐今天新鲜的肉和酒。”皮克一丝不苟地穿着黑马甲，用他特有的天真、自信和热情感染每一个客人。

下雨熊餐厅迅速成为了警员们最喜欢的去处之一。在这里每个人都很自在，食物和饮料都很棒，蜂蜜蛋糕征服了每一个人的胃。皮克热情风趣，和他们打成了一片，在他们辛苦加班或者破不了案的时候送上美食和宽慰。他也不用再孤零零地等拉莫斯下班回家。正相反，拉莫斯每天都来吃晚饭。不加班的时候，他会帮一会儿忙，等皮克打烊后一起走。拉莫斯点单，总是会用上 “你懂得”的眼神，警员们便会立刻屈服于老大的“淫威”，心甘情愿地加量加价。皮克不知怎么的知道了他会弹弗拉明戈吉他，连哄带骗的把他骗上了台，时不时就要去演奏。

大部分时候，警长拉莫斯还是很忙，这个城市里有太多需要他和同袍们的地方。但他自豪极了，他的小笨熊让餐厅运转良好，看来可以避免再次破产，沦落街头的结局。

 

皮克的云似乎也开朗了很多，恶劣天气不像他们刚见面时那么频繁。但上次公寓泡水的经历太过惨痛，拉莫斯总是会替皮克带好伞。在某个安宁的夜晚，他们一起打着拉莫斯的伞，慢慢走回家。他随意地问起这朵云的来历。

这是他们相遇后的第四个冬天，云朵和天空一起缓缓地飘着雪。皮克冻得鼻尖发红，故作神秘的给他讲了一个童话故事。

 

很久很久以前，有一位小王子。他离开城堡，外出探险，在丛林深处撞见了一位女巫。

女巫问，这丛林属于她，小王子为什么闯入她的领地。小王子年轻又自负，骄傲地回答：一个王子应该得到这世上最美的玫瑰花，驯服这世界上最好的小狐狸，他正要去寻找它们。

女巫继续发问，你是一个王子，难道这些东西不是你已经拥有的吗。小王子不屑的回答说，我有过许多的玫瑰，驯服过许多的野兽，但他们都不是最特别的，只有独一无二的事物才配得上我。

听了他的回答，女巫非常生气，头发漂浮起来，大声说到：你浪费了许多的花，辜负了许多的爱！既然你立志搜寻，我便诅咒你寻找的路——我要把你变成一只畏寒的熊，只有真正属于你的玫瑰才能唤醒沉睡；我要一朵云永远跟着你，只有真正忠于你的心才能破除风霜雪雨。女巫伸出手，随着一束光，小王子真的变成了一只愚蠢的熊。

他只能再次上路，无助的寻找，在达成目标之前永远也没法回家。

 

讲到这里，他们已经回到家，需要一夜好眠安慰疲惫的身体。拉莫斯急于知道结局，一边刷牙一边问，“他找到玫瑰花和小狐狸了吗？”

皮克把雨伞和脏衣服收好，打开热水，招呼拉莫斯一起享受热水澡。“找了很久。但不懂得珍惜的人不值得拥有，我猜这才是女巫的意思。”他搓着头发，继续说，“所以重点不在于有没有找到，而是要对眼前的事付出真心。”

“没错，”拉莫斯冲掉泡沫，“所以《小王子》蝉联榜首也没用，成年人还不如读《罪与罚》。”

“不是每个人都看得进去砖头一样的黑色小说。”皮克对拉莫斯的执着无语了，他是挺喜欢听拉莫斯读书的，但陀思妥耶夫斯基绝不在他主动阅读的范围内。

拉莫斯洗好了，把浴巾拧成一股，假装是一把斧子，对着皮克比划起来。“没有玫瑰和小狐狸，换成一头小笨熊也能勉强接受。”皮克假装惊恐的缩成一团，然后出其不意地拱上拉莫斯的腰，把好警长推回卧室，关灯睡觉。

 

皮克的生日在冬天快要结束的时候，拉莫斯决定送给皮克一把属于自己的伞，大号的，就像餐厅橱窗上的那只小熊一样。

意外的是，这天他日常执勤的时候遇到了冲突，拉莫斯碰到了膝盖，皮克不幸被一个铁头砸中脑袋，两个人均挂彩受伤。皮克一定是疼的厉害，云朵立刻下起雨，雨水擦过伤口，留下满脸的血。拉莫斯不得不提前把礼物拿出来，为痛苦的皮克撑起伞，自己扶着瘸腿，钻进雨伞下面，检查伤势。

手一碰到头皮，皮克立刻呻吟出声，幸亏伤口没有看起来那么糟。我还是像在照顾生病的小熊崽子，拉莫斯心里叹气。

他们搀扶着一起回警局包扎，雨水在雨伞上敲击出旋律，皮克认出了新的伞。

拉莫斯正一瘸一拐的走路，“送给你的，生日快乐，小熊崽子。” 他摆出一张硬汉脸，假装腿没有那么疼，“工具，人类最伟大的发明！——一个人就算没找到他的玫瑰和小狐狸，也有办法遮风避雨。”

有那么一瞬间，皮克看起来一句话也说不出。但接着他就笑起来，配合脸上的血和痛苦的表情，看起来更吓人了。

 

在这个春天即将到来的时刻，他们俩躲在同一把雨伞下面，听着雨声越来越小，直到消失。

 

END

 

**注：**

1.陀思妥耶夫斯基是拉莫斯最喜欢的作者，详见 <http://sinrey4.lofter.com/post/1fc5e847_12cf97296>

2.2019年2月2日生日当天，皮克在比赛里争顶受伤，拉莫斯在不久前打比赛里也膝盖受伤下场。

3.熊的嗅觉非常灵敏，和犬类差不多。好警长还是那么香，只是人类闻不到了。

4.说到熊，“加泰熊”当然是不存在的物种啦！按照西班牙的纬度，应该是马来熊或者黑熊，不过这里参考的是灰熊/棕熊（Grizzly Bear）。成年棕熊体重约180-360kg，只有85公斤的皮克当然是一只小熊崽！

 

 

_**番外：** 游戏公司CEO是如何改行开餐馆的_

 

人类杰拉德皮克再次定居在警长拉莫斯家里。但这次他有所准备。“警察的薪水可不多！”他看着停在窗外不断试着挤进屋里的积雨云，嚼着蛋糕，思索拉莫斯说过的话。

得赶紧想办法挣钱才行，皮克想，我可是一只知恩图报的熊。

他给拉莫斯留下最后一块蛋糕----他现在都会这么做，一只好熊会照顾好他的人类----放进冰箱。上次他把蛋糕藏进被角，从此拉莫斯就禁止皮克进卧室了，任由他怎么拱都没用。这一招在以前明明是很好用的。

 

“我劝你及时收手，笨熊杰拉德皮克。”拉莫斯吃着剩蛋糕，大声说道。皮克刚刚跟他讲了自己外出挣钱的打算。“现在每个月倒闭的公司就有八百家，税务组的同事根本忙不过来，我们所有人都得去帮忙结算税款。你的游戏公司不是也才关了，多久，两个月？两年赔掉十万欧！说起来，你哪儿来的钱？”

皮克盘腿坐在拉莫斯面前，无辜地眨巴着大眼睛，假装没听懂拉莫斯在说什么。

拉莫斯立刻开启了警长模式，举着勺子教育面前的疑似受害人，“你是不是被人骗了？这个世界是很危险的，尤其是对你这样还没长大的小熊来说！好好回忆一下，如果发现骗子，马上报警！”

 “没有被骗，真的。之前做游戏看起来是个好选择，我有些好点子，反响不错，于是我就没怎么看着，然后一不小心……”皮克的脸难为情的红了。

拉莫斯依然怀疑地看着他，一只能一口气亏掉他十年工资的熊不值得信任。“总之，现在说不上是开公司的好时机，你最好不要出去乱跑。”

皮克往前挪了挪，像还是一只小熊时那样，伸出手环住拉莫斯从沙发上垂下的双腿。 “可我不想一直躲在窝里，我也不喜欢你怀疑我，” 他下巴放在拉莫斯的膝盖上，继续说，“那让我难受。” 拉莫斯的神色果然松动了，皮克赶紧眨巴起自己的大眼睛，努力挤出了一些水汽。

最终，拉莫斯妥协了。

“如果说现在还有什么行业不亏本的话，那就只有……开餐厅了。”他揉揉膝盖上毛茸茸的脑袋，不解的问，“你要去端盘子吗？我不确定哪里愿意长期雇佣笨蛋小熊，即使你长得再高络腮胡再密也不行，小笨熊就是小笨熊。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 施工完毕！  
> 终于在19天内三场国家德比来临之前，说清楚了题目的含义。  
> 再有两个小时就要开始了，希望没有人受伤，所有人都能享受最好的足球和比赛！


End file.
